A liquid crystal display (LCD) is applied more and more widely on the market due to advantages such as portability, low power consumption and digitization. As liquid crystals cannot self-illuminate or be lit by natural light, a backlight source is required to be adopted for displaying stably and clearly. Generally, the backlight source is powered by an external battery, frequent charging is needed due to a limited capacity of the battery, which is inconvenient for a user. In a conventional technique, when light penetrates a substrate through a polarizer, an opaque metallic region blocks light, light from the backlight source is radiated to an aperture region of the substrate and the opaque metallic region simultaneously, light radiated to the aperture region of the substrate is utilized effectively, but light radiated to the opaque metallic region is totally sheltered due to the metallic layer, which is a waste. Low transmittance of each layer of a liquid crystal panel leads to poor transmittance of a conventional liquid crystal display, or in order to chase high transmittance, a high voltage needs to be loaded on the panel, so that power consumption of the liquid crystal display mentioned above is high, endurance of the battery is short, a range in application is restricted.